We Fight For All
by BrodyMichael
Summary: Eragon didn't make the journey with only Brom and Saphira. He had Riley too, a tough spirited young woman. Follow her adventure with Eragon as she also reveals the secrets of her past. It follows the book closely and gives it a woman's touch.
1. Palancar Valley

**Disclaimer: I only own Riley and her family, everything else is Paolini's.**

"I hope you get enough for your family, Eragon. It's getter colder every day; soon it'll be snowing."

"Don't worry. I'll get them. You sure you don't want to come with me? You'd be a lot of help."

"No, I shouldn't. My mother needs help with her garden."

"Well, I'll see you then, Riley." He picked up his sack and headed toward the Spines.

It was early morning, and Riley turned back on to the road to head home. She had stopped by so early in order drop off some special herbs for Eragon if he needed it when he went hunting. She was glad she made it on time. It was going to be a boring couple of days without him. She wished she could have said yes but her mother didn't really like her going into the Spine. But sometimes she did anyway. Riley wasn't afraid like the other people in the village.

She quickly made it back to Carvahall. It was still early and not many people were out and about yet. She spotted her little house on the end with its withered cozy look. She loved her house. Her mother had bought it pretty cheap 10 years ago when they came to Carvahall and her mother and brother had fixed it up with the help of some of the villagers. Riley made it to the front porch just as her mother opened the door.

"Oh, Riley, there you are. We need to get the plants in for winter. They'll be frost tomorrow morning. There are the shovels. I'll be setting up inside." Her mother gave her a quick smile and went back in. Riley grabbed one of the small shovels and went to the back of the house. She sighed. This was going to take a while. It's not that it was extremely hard work. It was just that there weren't many plants that could with stand the cold weather. There had to be at least over a hundred plants growing. All of them different shapes, colors and sizes. Some of them were used for healing, eating, or even drinking. Others could be used for cleaners and glue. Every plant here had a purpose. And Riley knew everything about each one. It was a knowledge that was very valuable in these places and one that not many had. It made her feel better and she set to work with that in mind.

At about midday her mother called her in to take a break and eat some dinner. There were only five rooms, including the wash room, in the two-story house and to get to the kitchen she passed through the 'extra room' which was always filled with even more plants. During winter there were greens all over the house. But that had never bothered her like some of the few people from the village who had been in her house. It reminded her of another place, where she used to live. But she didn't want to think about that. Not now. It made her sad most of the time.

Her mother had set up the table for two already. For dinner there was steaming hot veggie stew and freshly baked bread. Her mother came in and they both sat down to eat.

"Thank you for helping. You're always so good at getting it done quickly, Cori too. I wish he wasn't away so much." Her mother said with longing in her eyes, "I worry for him whenever he's gone. It's dangerous out there."

"I know mother. But he'll be fine. He's tough enough. Besides he should be home in a month or two. The time'll go by fast. You'll see." Riley blew on her soup to cool it down. They didn't really say too much more over dinner, just talked about the village and other things going on at that time. After they ate, she went back out to finish with the plants. The night came quickly and soon Riley went to sleep. The next few days were pretty much eventless. She helped her mother every day and brought herbs to the town healer, Gertrude. On her way back, she had to pass the butcher's. She heard raised voices and slowed down to see if she could hear what the argument was about.

"... won't deal with anything you bring back from those damned mountains! Take your sorcerer's stone elsewhere." Well that's obviously Sloan the butcher.

The other voice said, "You refuse to sell to me!"

"Yes! Unless you pay with coins. Go before I make you!"

Riley hadn't noticed, but the smith, Horst, was behind her along with Sloan's daughter, Katrina, and he suddenly slammed open the door and they walked inside. Riley knew who the person was that was arguing with Sloan. It was Eragon of course, the only person that really ticked off Sloan. She caught a glimpse of him as the door was closing. He had his arm around a round blue thing. She had no idea what it was but it had this strange effect on her, like she had seen it somewhere before. It gave her chills. No wonder Sloan was so fiercely refusing it.

Riley debated about going in to see him. In the end she decided not to. It was crowded with so many in there already and there wasn't too much of a good atmosphere in that moment. She would just go see him the next day. It was getting dark and her mother promised to have something for her tonight. Riley had a pretty good idea of what it was, probably one of her mother's books. Once, when she was little, Riley went into her mother's room and took some of the books. She would stay in her room and read them until she fell asleep. But when she woke up they weren't on her lap anymore and she had seen that they were put back on her mother's shelf. Her mother hadn't got mad but she would always tell her that she just wasn't ready for them yet. She was right. Most of the parts Riley had no idea what they meant. But for some books, their content was easier to understand.

Riley entered her room and found that her mother had left a book on the table beside her bed.

So she was right. But this book was different. It was small in size but thick in volume, and rather worn. She picked it up and sat on her bed. The faded blue leather was soft to the touch and had a warm feeling to it. There was no title on the cover. She opened to the first page and read "The Magic of a Lifetime" scribbled under another heading. Hmm. She had known there were such things as magic and spells. It was common where she had been born. But since they had moved here, she had forgotten almost everything concerning magic. Her family never discussed the past and magical things. Not since... Well her father died.

Riley flipped through the first couple of pages and saw that every inch of it was filled neatly with small delicate writing. The thing was, it wasn't in the usual writing she saw. But she knew what it was. The ancient language. She recognized the form of most of the words, but their meaning was clouded as she tried to remember. Riley concentrated on one word at a time until she read through the first page. It was harder to know and get a feel for the whole passage after she read. She had to reread the first page again just to understand it fluidly. What she could get out of it was that whoever had this journal was given it from their mentor and instructed to write in it every day, from what they did that day to their thoughts and what they learned at the end of the day.

Because of the strain to clear the meaning out of the scriptures, Riley decided to skim the rest of the pages, studying random passages. She found that aside from being a journal, it also was filled with various spells. It fascinated her. As it became too dark to read, Riley lit her lamp.

The door creaked open and her mother came in to see that her daughter was fast asleep on her bed; the book lying open in her hand and the lamp still glowing slightly. She smiled and moved the book to the table and pulled the blanket up over. As she passed through the doorway she whispered a word and her daughter's room went dark.


	2. Trader's Tales

**Disclaimer: I only own Riley and her family, everything else is Paolini's.**

The next few days Riley went over to Eragon's during the late morning to help harvest their crops. Garrow didn't like her helping in the beginning, but her sweet talking eventually wore him down, that and her amazing skills at harvesting barley and the vegetables.

The first morning she stopped by after Eragon had gotten back from his hunt in the Spine would never leave her mind. Garrow was up already when she knocked on his door. "Hello, Garrow."

"Riley, it's good to see you again," he said, going back to the table. He grabbed his cup and started to drink. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you. Is Eragon still asleep?" she asked.

"He should be in his room. Go ahead." He gestured to Eragon's door down the hall.

She knocked twice and waited a second before pushing the door open. Eragon was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a shelf crammed with interesting doodads. Riley particularly liked the broken rocks with sparkling insides. She knew he was deep in thought and she stepped slowly to him and leaned against the bed.

"Guess you didn't get anything, huh?" she said quietly.

He looked at her, "No. No deer at least." He tipped his head slightly. That reminded her of the way the stray dogs looked when she tried to tell them to share before she fed them her extra scraps.

"So what is that blue thing that you brought back?"

"How'd you know that?"

She told him, "I was walking past Sloan's last night. I heard the yelling, so I stayed to hear what it was about. You know me, I like to know these things."

He nodded. "Hmmm. Well to answer your question, I've no idea." He fluently bent down and retrieved a large blue stone. He handed it to her and she felt the perfect smoothness of it. "Do you know what it is?" he asked curiously. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered. Again she felt the shivers that passed over her body. "It's very...beautiful. And how did you get it again?" She handed it back to him. Eragon explained to her that as he was about to go for the kill, an explosion erupted and he lost the doe. But in its place was this stone in the middle of the burnt out area from the loud noise.

He set the stone on one of the shelves.

"Interesting," was her only reply. She had an idea of how it got there: Magic. The journal was in her bag around her shoulder. She was about to tell Eragon about it, but he had washed his face already and was waiting by the door for her.

They went to the kitchen where Roran, Eragon's cousin, was now with Garrow. They were already eating some chicken. She sat down across from Garrow and watched as the cousins talked. Eragon again told his story to Roran and they left the room to see the stone, leaving her and Garrow alone.

"You don't mind if I help outside right?" she asked him.

Garrow laughed quietly, "Only if you don't need to help your mother with your own harvest."

"We already have most of it done." She smiled. The boys returned to the kitchen. They finished their breakfast and everyone went to work in the fields.

It was nine days later when a huge snow storm prevented Riley from straying too far from her house. She was forced to stay cooped up inside where she tended the greenery and explored in the making of meals for her mother, Jocelyn, and her to try for supper. She also tried to read a page or two of the journal her mother gave her each night.

Another couple of days later the blizzard eased up and stopped. That was a good thing. Riley was getting anxious. She didn't like being stuck in one place for too long. She had run out of things to do.

The village was transformed into a white madness that Riley hardly recognized. Her mother stood next to her. "I don't think the traders are going to make it this year," she told her daughter.

"My thoughts exactly." Riley sighed and turned back in.

Many mornings later Riley woke to the sound of her mother stepping up the stairs. She opened up the door and sat on Riley's bed. Riley could tell her mother had something exciting to say because of the silly look on her mother's face; she was trying to hold a straight face. But it was something Jocelyn had never been able to do.

"What is it mother?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea already.

Her mother grabbed her hands, "Baldor stopped by to tell us that the traders have made it to Carvahall!" Riley smiled and got out of bed. "When do you want to go?"

The traders had settled on an open field. They stood next to their tents and wagons, selling jewelry, tools and so on. Riley and Jocelyn brought bags of seeds and other valuable things to trade with, apart from some of their extra coins. It was a little before noon and already most of the village was here. "Well dear, where should we go first? We could use some more cloth for curtains or cooking ware. My old set is starting to break."

Riley nodded and looked around with her mother. She always loved this time of year. But this time it seemed different. It was more half-hearted and dreary. The traders had changed this year. They were more cautious and frightened. She wondered why. An hour or two later they had finished with the essentials of their trading. It had been mostly successful. Only one time did a trader get more grain than was necessary. Riley was about to argue with him but her mother had discreetly shushed her, and Riley said nothing. As they were out of earshot of the man, Jocelyn had told her, "It was fine. We have plenty of those grains. They needed it more than us. You understand that?"

"Yes."

Now they were coming to the end of the tents and Riley asked, "May I stick around longer and get something for myself?"

"Of course, here." Her mother produced a few coins from her bag. Riley took them gratefully and hugged her before she ran off back into the crowd. Riley went straight to a tent with a blue stripe on its flap door. It was clear of other villagers. But there was an elder women sitting on a small wooden bench surrounded by boxes filled with shiny things. She looked up from some string in her lap and greeted Riley.

"It's nice to see you, Link. How have you been?" Riley asked, stepping in and taking a seat next to her.

"I'm well for the most part."

"Why's that?"

"It's been a rough year. Urgals have been spotted heading south. They've passed through many cities. They've slowed us down. And we couldn't escape from illnesses and attacks. We were lucky to get here at all." There was a short silence as Riley took that in.

Suddenly Link said, "So, what may I do for you? Would you like a new piece of jewelry?"

"Actually, would you help me with this?" she pulled out a small silver, oval locket. It had an amethyst stone set into the middle. Link held out her wrinkled hand for the locket. She examined it closely with admiration in her eyes.

"This is beautifully crafted. No flaws in sight. What do you need?"

"I would like a chain to go with it, please."

"That I can do. Metal or leather thread?"

"Metal." Riley answered. Link gave it back and dug around in a box in the corner for a few moments. When she turned back around, a thin sparkling silver chain was twirled around her fingers.

"Try this. It's special. It'll never break." Riley carefully slipped the locket's loop through the chain. It fit almost as if it were made for it.

She smiled, "It's perfect. How much do you want for it?"

She looked at Link's kindly face as she answered, "How about some of your herbal tea. It does an old woman good as it gets colder in the world."

"Sounds good to me." Riley pulled off her back pack filled with her mother's plants. Luckily she had some left in there. She gave her the last of it; four pouches containing herbs to make into one of the most delicious teas.

"Would you help me put it on before I go?" Riley asked. Link just laughed and took the necklace, putting it around Riley's neck. She tried not to shiver as the cold metal touched her skin. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. If I could ask, where did you get such a locket as that?"

Riley stood up and was about to leave. She said to Link with an emotionless voice, "It was a gift to my mother from my father." She lifted the flap and exited.

She walked slowly, gazing at the trinkets in the other booths. She was glad she had found another chain for the locket. It was one of the only valuable heirlooms they had. And her mother had lost the original chain shortly before they arrived in Carvahall. Riley had asked if she could have it on her sixteenth birthday, the year she reaches womanhood and her mother agreed. That was close to a year ago. Riley was disappointed that it took her that long just to obtain a chain for the treasured locket.

She made her way to the last few booths. One of them had knives and other sharp tools on display. She stopped there and contemplated on whether she should get one for her brother. He always seemed interested in weaponry. She had a secret wonder for them also. In the end, she bought several plain daggers.

As she headed back into Carvahall, Riley examined one of the daggers. She spun it a few times and then threw it towards a thick birch tree. It struck deep into the bark, knocking off a thin branch that got in its way. "Well that was an excellent buy. Cori will love this," she said to herself. Even though the knife was struck deep, it only took her a moment to retrieve it.

In town she saw some of the traders enter Morn's tavern. They were grain buyers. Riley and her mother sold most of their extra grain seeds to them. She slid inside after them, hoping to find out anything more about the dangers in Alagaesia. They were already getting into their story as she took a seat in the hot building. The two men were not of the handsome type. One was hugely oversized; the other was extremely thin. They were talking of the Urgals. How they were forming an army to massacre us and that Galbatorix was the one who was slowing down the Urgals. Riley knew it was all lies. Galbatorix was an evil man. He wouldn't do us that kindness. He was responsible for the innocents' death all over Alagaesia. Just then she noticed Eragon had walked in. She hadn't seen him since before the storm. Catching his eye, she waved him to her and they listened to the traders speak.

"No, no, you don't understand. It is only through the king's unceasing efforts on your behalf that you are able to argue with us in safety. If he, in all his wisdom, were to withdraw that support, woe unto you!"

Someone hollered, "Right, why don't you also tell us the Riders have returned and you've each killed a hundred elves. Do you think we're children to believe in your tales? We can take care of ourselves."

"You misunderstand. We know the Empire cannot care for each of us personally, as you may want, but it can keep Urgals and other abominations from overrunning this...place. You're angry with the Empire for treating people unfairly, a legitimate concern, but a government cannot please everyone. There will inevitably be arguments and conflicts. However, the majority of us have nothing to complain about. Every country has some small group of malcontents who aren't satisfied with the balance of power."

'Yeah, if you're willing to call the Varden small!'

'We already explained that the Varden have no interest in helping you. That's only a falsehood perpetuated by the traitors in an attempt to disrupt the Empire and convince us that the real threat is inside-not outside-our borders. All they want to do is overthrow the king and take possession of our land. They have spies everywhere as they prepare to invade. You never know who might be working for them.' "

Riley was unsure whether to believe them. In a way it made sense. She had feelings sometimes that some people were part of something else. Then Eragon stood forward and said, "How do you know this? I can say that clouds are green, but that doesn't mean it's true. Prove you aren't lying."

The traders didn't seem happy to be up fronted by someone younger than them for the skinny man said, "Aren't your children taught respect? Or do you let boys challenge men whenever they want to?"

Riley gripped the chair's edge in irritation. Just because he asked; if an older man had asked... Someone behind her said, "Answer the question."

'It's only common sense, " was their lame answer. Riley had had enough. She nodded to Eragon and they went back to the bar. She waved to Morn and waited while he talked about the tension in the room.

There were angry yells as they walked back out into the cold. "That was interesting. I'll see you later tonight." Riley stated.

"See you then," responded Eragon. With that, they went in different directions. Eragon was to look for Roran, and Riley headed home.

After she had a delicious meal with her mother, they set off to the trader's field where storytelling would take place. The clearing was lit with a circle of candle topped poles. It was surprisingly dark and cold outside of the ring. She spotted Horst and Garrow's families already there and she pulled Jocelyn closer to them. The stories depicted were tremendously funny this year. However when that was all over, someone else stepped into the circle. He was a friend of her mother's, Brom, the storyteller. He had a white beard and you could see the wisdom of the years in his face. He was about to recite one of his most special stories.

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not... but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us."

He tells of how Galbatorix came to be, how he lost his dragon and killed an elder rider, then how he got Morzan to help him steal a hatchling. Then onto how the 13 Forsworn and he overthrew the Riders.

Riley breathed in slowly as he walked away. It was a sad truth that not many people knew of. Brom was a brave man to tell it. Jocelyn took her arm and they trudged through the cold snow.


	3. Tea Time With Dragons

**Alright: Disclamer: Everything Eragon belongs to C.P.**

It was a few weeks after the traders had come and gone. Jocelyn sent Riley over to Brom's to deliver him her freshly dried tobacco. It was a short walk over to his small house. As Riley approached the door, she could hear his muffled voice. Someone else was in there. Riley had no idea who it could be. Brom usually kept to himself. She didn't want to disrupt and considered coming back later, but the decision was made for her when she heard Brom call out:

"Enter if you wish."

Riley pushed open the door and strode in. Brom's house looked exactly as it did the last time she was here, almost a year ago. She quickly took in the cluttered small room, filled with books and scrolls and other ancient looking cabobbles. And sitting across from Brom in front of the lit fireplace was Eragon. She stared at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed thinner. Maybe she'll send over some soup.

She said to Brom, "Here's some more for you pipe, Brom. Jocelyn thought you'd be getting low." As always the old man had his pipe in his mouth but took it out to smile slightly.

He said, "You can put it on the mantle in the box. Tell your mother 'thank you' for me."

Riley made her way around the table to the fireplace. She had to move carefully, trying not to knock over any piles of dust covered books. Brom ignored Riley and continued with his conversation, "As I was saying...a brash elven youth hunted down a dragon, and killed it."

Just as Riley was reaching for the box, her foot caught on the tip of a book. All her weight was towards the fire and she felt the flames get hotter as she fell closer. It all happened so fast. She did it without thinking. She said the first word that popped into her head from the journal and everything seemed to slow down, everything besides Riley at least. She twisted her slim body, so it faced the other side of the room. Then she tucked in her legs and sort of did a flip. The room spun and then stopped. She found herself right side up and still on her feet. The room was silent, the flames moving back and forth now at normal speed. Eragon was gaping open mouthed at her.

"Well, that would have been bad," Riley laughed, turning to the box and dropping the tobacco in. Her arm felt heavy as she brought it back to her side; her whole being felt tired and heavy. She heard Brom cough and get up, the chair making scraping sounds across the floor. She felt his hand grip her arm and he led her to an almost empty wooden bench. The tea kettle began to shriek. Riley was hardly aware of it. She watched dimly as he took out the whistling kettle, rapidly poured some tea and brought it to her.

"Um, thank you." She took a burning sip. He looked at her seriously for a moment and gave some to Eragon and himself, then went to sit back down. Riley drank again. She noticed that it quickly brought back energy. There was a familiar taste to it. "Hey, Brom? What's in this?"

"It's your mother's rose tea. Now Eragon, where were we?"

Eragon shook his head and blinked, "I don't remember."

Brom inhaled from his pipe. "Ah, I know now. The story of your namesake." He cleared his throat. "No one knows why that egg was abandon. Some say the parents were killed in an elven attack. Eragon saw the value of raising a friendly dragon. He cared for it secretly and, in the custom of the ancient language, named him Bid' Daum among the dragons. They convinced them to live in peace with the elves. To ensure that war would never break out again, they decided that it was necessary to establish the Riders.

"At first the Riders were intended merely as a means of communication. They were given more authority as their worth was recognized. Now I believe I have answered two of your questions."

"Yes," Eragon, "What does _Eragon_ mean?"

"I don't know. It's very old. I doubt anyone remembers except the elves, and fortune would have to smile greatly before you talked with one."

At that moment the small cup slipped from Riley's grasp as she sucked in a breath after what Brom said. She reached for it. Luckily she was ready for it and caught it before it would have hit the floor. Eragon glanced at her curiously. He was about to say something to her, but Riley answered before he even asked.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. Really. Go on Brom."

He took her advice and went on as if nothing happened. "It is a good name to have, though; you should be proud."

Then Eragon asked where humans were when Riders were established. To which Brom told him that they didn't arrive until another three centuries. Eragon asked if there were any more dragons alive.

"That is the greatest mystery in Alagaesia nowadays. The only dragons spared by Galbatorix were those twisted enough to serve under him. If there are any free left, they are hidden."

Riley watched patiently, her tea half gone. Eragon seemed to be very keen on knowing as much as he could about dragons. Of course it interested her too. As she listened, she learned that they were huge creatures that never stopped growing; that they could breathe fire and mate at around six months. Then Eragon mentioned that he heard their 'scales shone like gems.' And they did according to Brom.

"They came in every color and shade...But who told you that?"

"A trader," was Eragon's answer. Brom tried to find out more but Eragon told him that he never knew his name. Brom's pipe had gone out and now he relit it after Eragon quickly said that the trader explained that Riders could hear their dragon's thoughts. To Riley's dismay, Brom said, "He was wrong. It isn't in any of the stories, and I know them all." Brom's eyes had become slightly narrowed throughout the conversation about the trader's intel.

It flowed to another subject of dragons. Through this Riley also learned that day about the lifespan of dragons. They lived forever if not killed or their Riders died. And that Riders lived forever too.

Brom looked at Eragon seriously. "Dragons were magical creatures. They affected the things around them. Their Riders grew stronger and minds were sharper. A human Rider's ear would gradually become pointed, but they were never as much as an elf's were." Riley noticed Eragon react as his fingers twitched. Then he asked, "Where they smart?"

Riley scowled just as Brom did. After everything she heard about them, it seemed obvious that the marvelous dragons had superior intelligence. To enhance her thought, Brom went on. "Of course they were, as much as you or I. The dragons were just as important as the Riders. Who would fight if they saw a fire breathing dragon?"

Brom silenced and watched as he blew smoke rings. Riley had finished her cup a few minutes ago, but only now realized it as she tried to drink more. It was wonderfully warm and revitalizing. She set the ceramic cup down beside her on the bench. Riley moved, lifting her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around and leaned her chin on her knees.

"What were some of their names?" Riley looked to Brom curiously, "What would seem fit to name a beautiful creature like that?"

Brom nodded and listed off at least twenty. The last name said was Saphira. Riley would have missed that name, if she had not been so entranced with the subject.

Riley could tell this discussion was drawing to a close. It was confirmed as Eragon stated, "Well, Roran's probably finished with Horst. I should get back, though I'd rather not."

Brom acted surprised. "I thought you'd want me to answer even more about their mysteries. What about dragon battle tactics or aerial combat? Are we really done?" Riley couldn't help laughing.

"For now," laughed Eragon also, "I learned what I wanted to and more."

Brom and him stood up and walked to the door. Brom told him goodbye and Riley waved to him. The door closed and Brom turned to Riley.

"That was interesting. He's a very curious boy as of late. Again, thank your mother for me."

"I will," replied Riley," Brom?"

He had been picking up books and scrolls, moving them from one stack to the next. "You're wondering what happened when you went to the box?" Brom set down the book and strolled to the fire. "It's not unusual. Not for someone like you."

"What did I do exactly? It was like everything slowed down." Riley always had this strange feeling throughout her when there was talk of these sorts of things. But she didn't have a clue why. Maybe Brom would be able to clear things up.

"No. It depended on what certain word you said. Things didn't slow down, you sped up." Brom said this with a guarded look, as if he didn't want to say too much.

Riley's mouth opened, her mind trying to process this. "But how? How does that work?"

"I've already told you. Now, it's getting late. You should get back to Jocelyn," he said in a gruff voice.

Riley didn't want to leave yet but knew she had stayed long enough. She stood, all wobbliness disappeared, and returned the mug to the table and looked back at the bearded man as she passed through his door. He was staring into the fire with a deep faraway look. She wondered what he was thinking about.


	4. A Destroyed Drawing

At least a week had passed since Riley's talk with Brom. In that time she had gone over in her head the possibilities of what he implied. Brom had not actually told her anything certain. He only made her more curious with his barely-scratching-the-surface-riddles. Well, whatever she did in Brom's house, she wasn't looking forward to do it again, even if she ever learned how to properly do it. It was the most uncomfortable weariness she felt.

Also, she stopped over to Garrow's to drop off that soup she promised herself to bring. Really it was just some bags of powdered ingredients containing some of her mother's best herbs and plants. While there, the atmosphere was clouded with a quiet mixture of sadness and joy. Riley could feel it through the silence and the distance between everyone in Garrow's house. Eragon was hardly ever in the same room as Roran. In fact, she only saw Eragon once in those few hours there. But the reason she found out, after Garrow told her over a cup of tea, was because Roran was leaving soon. He found an apprenticeship for a miller.

After that Riley went looking for Eragon around his place. She searched the barn but there were only the horses. She walked along the wood's border, when she noticed faint prints, coming and going in the snow. It looked as if he was trying to cover up his tracks by brushing them over with a branch.

"Why would he be going to the forest all the time?" She took a step in; the daylight darkened with the enclosure of the trees. Riley hadn't taken more than four strides further when she heard, before she saw, Eragon. He slipped out from behind a clump of birch trees a couple of yards to Riley's left. He must have known she was there, for Eragon rushed to her.

Riley said, "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Have you?"

"Yes. Well, I only saw you a moment when I first got here." She looked up at him, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," was his detached answer.

"Garrow told me of Roran's apprenticeship. You want to talk at all?" Riley asked hesitantly for her friend seemed to be on an unbalanced edge of emotions. He had his arms crossed with fists clenched; his stance was stiff. Sadness and also nervousness played on his face during his silence. Just as Riley was trying to figure out why he would be nervous, Eragon replied with a contemplating tone, as if he was trying to decide how much he wanted to say.

"I wish… I could talk, but it's useless to. You have no understanding of what I've been through…and what I'm going through now." He paused, removing his crossed arms to let them fall to his sides. "I'm sorry. I want to tell you, but I can't just now."

Riley stared at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Eragon let out a laugh. "Yeah. I should be okay."

"Alright, well I see I'm not wanted here, so I'll be off." With a smile, Riley turned about face and waved behind her. She left the woods and strolled to the village. It was a quiet walk back; the snow firmly padded down for a smooth path. While walking in the brisk air, Riley thought of theories for Eragon's behavior. The most reasonable one was obviously that Roran was leaving and the bond between them was the strongest she ever saw. They were practically brothers. But Riley can understand that because she had something similar happen to her. Her older brother, Cori, went away, traveling around Alagaesia. She hasn't seen him in over two months and she didn't act all strange.

"But then again," she thought, "We're different. No one reacts the same, though something _is_ off; like he's hiding something."

A few days later, on the day before Roran and Eragon came into town together for the last time for awhile, Riley was walking the streets around the village after her visit at Horst's. She was in eyesight of her home when she paused and glanced down an alley. The snow was untouched at the opening. Immediately, a scene came into Riley's head. She knelt down over the area and started drawing, slicing fast, lightly at first and cutting through the snow like butter. She pushed harder for the illusion of depth in certain spots. It only took her a few moments to finish her masterpiece. She knelt back to get a fairer look at her work. It was a detailed sketch (as detailed as one can be in snow) of a forest. Giant trees loomed over a root entangled ground, going on forever, the distance a dark shadow from the caving snow. But closer, there was a man and horse among the trees. His head half obscured by a hood.

As Riley was wondering why she drew that and who he represented, a wave of nausea swept through her. She frowned when it took her some effort to stand up. She used the wall to help her. Riley looked around slowly. The sky was bright through the winter clouds but the street behind, busy a few minutes ago, was now deserted. She took two steps back, away from the alley, just as black figures emerged from around the corner, entering the alleyway from the other side. There were two of them, heading straight for her. She wanted to run home; her legs only shifted less than a few feet before her will was over-powered by fear. Now she was rooted to the spot, immobilized, but at least she made it out to the open area of the street. She broke her gaze from the deformed looking creatures. They were about to stomp on her drawing and Riley let out an inaudible gasp with the thought. They paused as if they heard her and even read her mind. The one on the left made a course, coughing chuckle. They both looked at Riley as they dragged their feet through the beautiful snow, seeming to take their time over her art. Riley could only stare, holding in her hurt pride.

Finally, they were within several feet of her. They stopped and looked down at her. The men were at least a head taller than her. They didn't even look like men. Their protruding faces and long arms were covered with dark cloth; their wide eyes glinted a discolored yellow that sent chills through Riley's body. They reminded her of a hawk's. Not to mention, they looked disfigured under the long, thick, black cloaks they wore. While she was examining them, the opposite one who didn't make that creepy noise earlier, began to speak, addressing her in a low, slow voice.

"We would like for you to answer some questions." Riley waited for more. Now the other one talked.

"Have there been any strange occurrences lately?" He had a slightly lower voice.

She thought of Eragon first, and he was acting strange lately, and then of what happened with her at Brom's. She said nothing, only stared.

"Speak!" The previous one demanded. Riley flinched with the force of his tone.

"No." She shook her head, "No, I haven't." She found that her voice was steady and added, "Who are you anyways? Why are you in Carvahall?" The strangers exchanged looks of annoyance.

One said, "We are representatives of the Empire. Our business is of no importance to your kind." The other one added menacingly, "It would be very wise to show your loyalty to Galbatorix, so answer our questions honestly."

"Or what?" Riley said, immediately whishing she kept her mouth shut.

The first one who spoke to her earlier, moved his black hand to his side. Riley saw the jagged hilt of his sword jut out from his belt. Riley's momentary braveness shattered. She couldn't move again from fear. Her mind desperately searched for a way out of this mess. She came up with nothing that would work without taking too much risk. She wasn't strong enough to break the hold they had her in.

Just then a form appeared in front of her, blocking her view of those horrid strangers and the hold diminished. She realized it was her mother as she reached back to gesture for Riley to stay behind her.

"I'm sorry, gentleman, for my daughter's lack of respect. I assure you, she'll cause no more trouble for you." The strangers relaxed their stance but were still wary of her; they kept their hands at their sides, close to their weapons. Jocelyn turned her head to Riley. "Go back to the house and wait for me there," she said severely. Riley nodded, took another look at the strangers, and walked slowly back down the street.

It was only a few minutes later that her mother entered through their oak door, but it felt like ages with Riley's anxiousness. "Are you alright?" They asked at the same instant.

Her mother nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm okay," Riley answered. She followed Jocelyn to the kitchen, where Jocelyn began brewing some tea. Riley leaned against the dishes cabinet.

Her mother said, not looking at her, "Riley, I wish for you to stay here in the house, until they leave."

"You mean I can't even step outside?" She asked with agitation.

"Yes. It's for your safety, Riley."

Riley went to stand next to her, her hands on her hips. "Who are they that make you so afraid?"

Jocelyn finally looked at her. "They're called Ra'zac. I've only seen them once before. They do Galbatorix's dirty work." She paused, looking her straight in the eyes, "And they aren't human. They are strong, fast, and merciless. They'll remember you because you questioned them. It made you stand out. _Please_ stay inside."

Riley nodded with a sigh. "Alright."

"Thank you." She handed Riley a mug with steaming tea. They sat down across from each other at the table; each silent with their own thoughts.


	5. A Time For Healing

**I don't own any of the characters or places that Christopher Paolini's genius mind has created. But I do claim Riley and her family. Please enjoy.**

The bed was strewn with many things. It arranged form simple toys, completed puzzles, detailed drawings, and several leather books, some flipped open, pages bent to hold its place. Riley sat at the head of the bed in her room, her legs bent in. She sighed and leaned against her headboard, none too gently, out of boredom. _What else is there for me to do? _Riley had been imprisoned in her home for almost three whole days. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She was always moving around and outside was where she felt freest. Riley slid off to get a look out her small window. The sun was just starting to pass its highest point. _It's only midday. When are those creeps going to leave? _She was about to turn away, but she heard a commotion in the distance and returned her gaze through the window.

Straining her eyes, Riley could detect Brom struggle into the village. His burden was hidden behind him, though she could tell it was very heavy. His back arched with the strain. Suddenly he bent lower. Riley saw clearer now; her heart begun to beat erratically. There was someone on his back and then she realized he was dragging another behind him on a makeshift sled.

Brom called out again, catching townsfolk's attentions. They hurried to him, relieving some of the weight as they took the injured people from him. Riley knew where they would go, to Gertrude. She was the town healer and a very good one at that. She was one of Jocelyn's closest friends. Riley ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time.

Jocelyn was just closing the main door when Riley met her. She had a terribly worried expression. "Riley, it's Garrow and Eragon."

Riley paused only for a split second, gave one quick nod, her dread doubling, and grabbed her jacket. Jocelyn reopened the door. She stepped back through, Riley inches behind her. The wind bit into Riley's skin as they hastened farther down the street, and the sun seemed to mock Riley's fear as it glittered brilliantly off of the snow-packed ground. Eventually, they arrived at a small cottage. There were men waiting outside, discussing quietly what could have happened. They shushed when they noticed Riley. She ignored them anyways as she pushed through the door. Jocelyn and Riley were met by Horst and some other men, hoisting Garrow gently toward the door. Riley quickly opened it for them and stood aside to let them pass.

"Is he… is he dead?" She asked to anyone who would hear.

"No. He's alive. But he is terribly injured." Riley looked to where the voice was. It was Gertrude, bent over the other still form, her hands moving as if an angel's swiftness possessed them as she prepared medicines and creams. "They are taking him to stay at Horst's. There isn't enough room her for the both of them."

Riley moved closer and peered down at Eragon's unconscious face. He looked worried and stressed even in this state, as if he knew their health was balanced precariously on a blade's tip. "How is he?"

"I don't know yet. He must be undressed."

"Riley, go wait outside. I'll call you back in later," her mother interjected.

"But I want to help."

"You will, later. Now go." He mother waved her hand in the other direction. Riley obeyed, not looking back.

Outside, the men were fewer than minutes ago, but this time, they kept talking in her presence. She put all her weight against the hard wood wall and listened.

"Maybe the animals caught a disease." One suggested. It was Bjorn, the tailor's wife.

"And what, they attacked Garrow like that? I'm not so sure," countered Logmar, his brother-in-law.

Just then Horst came up to stand beside Bjorn, "I say we go down to their place. Then we'll have a better clue as to what happened."

Riley pushed herself up. "I'll come with you," she piped up and was about to slide next to Horst. A hand reached out, twisting its fingers around Riley's arm to hold her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riley's mother asked. But her mother already knew the answer as she said, "I won't let you go. It's dangerous. Whatever did this could still be down there."

"But I can handle it," Riley defended, removing Jocelyn's grip. She noticed that Gertrude was also there, her arms full of bags.

Horst spoke up, "Riley, you should stay here. Eragon and Garrow need your care more."

Riley crossed her arms. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?" Riley said coldly. She stormed into Gertrude's house, avoiding knocking the medicine form Gertrude's arms.

Once inside, her temper deflated like a balloon. She knew she shouldn't have reacted like that. Horst and Jocelyn had good reasons for her to stay. But she felt like she was just someone in the background; a child in everyone's eyes. She wanted to be able to do more. Riley grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in the cool water. As she removed it and twisted it up to rid it of excess water, a minty smell was released. It soothed her nerves. But that calmness didn't last as she looked after Eragon. Riley sat diligently upon a high stool, cleaning and dressing Eragon's wounds. There were bruises and cuts all about his arms.

The countless hours of quietness disturbed her; the only sounds were the soft cackle of the fire and Eragon's harsh breathing. To keep her mind form thinking the worst outcome, Riley sang to Eragon. It started as a humming tune, then words were formed, held long and soft in the air. She sang of few from her childhood. Her parents sung them in the morning as she was about to wake. She didn't quite understand all of the words because they were in a complicated language, but as she grew older, it was easier to decipher when peeking into her parents' books. Also, Cori had started to teach her some of the language before he decided to leave. One of the songs, her favorite, told a story of how a child was separated at birth from his parents, taken by evil forces, but the child's will was so strong, all the evil in the world couldn't stop him from returning to his rightful home when he grew older.

As she finished singing, she found that his breathing had returned to normal. Riley sighed gratefully and thanked the Gods for protecting him. Riley left her stool, to stand and stretch her muscles. She hadn't left that spot for over four hours. She turned to the door as she thought of Garrow. Since she was here, Gertrude only returned two times. She came to check on Eragon and redressed his wounds (she told Riley of the ones on his legs; the skin stripped to the flesh. Riley had to look away), and then Gertrude stocked up on more poultice. She had been in a rush and hadn't been back since. She wished Garrow wasn't in such a bad state.

The sky had darkened and the fire was bright. The shadows splashed around the room in waves. Riley had just sat back on the stool when there was a knock at the door. Riley went to open it and found Brom waiting outside in a long worn cloak. She threw her hands in a gesture to come in. He did at once and as he passed, Riley saw a shallow gash on the side of his head, sloppily bandaged up.

"Do you want me to hang you're cloak, Brom?"

"No. No, it's quite alight. I'm not staying long," he said distracted.

She watched, invisible against the wall by the head of the bed as Brom examined Eragon's sleeping form carefully. He bent down, ear close to his mouth and listened to his breathing. Then he pressed his fingers gently over Eragon's shoulders, chest, arm, and was about to feel his legs, but Riley warned him about the wounds on the insides. Brom nodded, his eyes sparkling with interest, but said nothing.

"Where did you find them?" She asked in a low voice, now not wanting to disrupt the silence. She looked to Brom's bristling face glowing in the light.

He told her, "I had a bad feeling. I was on my way to see Garrow, and then I saw those men—"

"Ra'zac. I know. Mother told me," Riley interrupted, figuring that Brom really knew what they were, even more than her.

"Yes, Ra'zac. I thought I could sneak around them. But…" He indicated the bandage around his head. "I was knocked out. When I woke I rushed to Garrow's, but I wasn't in time. It was only a few yards when I saw Eragon collapse and Garrow lying next to him on the road."

Riley frowned. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Brom coughed, "We'll see." He stood up straight. "Thank you for doing a great job. Watch over them." He walked to the door and left, the door resisting close from the blowing wind. The coldness of the wind swept chills over her as it reached her. She went to pull the blanket higher on Eragon.

It was an hour or so later when Gertrude relieved Riley of her duties, sending her home after she gave Riley supper.

**So what do you think? Please write a review. I love reading them. And sorry it has been so long since continuing. I'm trying to get a habit going of doing these on the weekends. But schools dumb. Don't they know kids don't have time for homework?**


	6. Getting Updated

**I don't own any of the characters or places that Christopher Paolini's genius mind has created. But I do claim Riley and her family. Please enjoy.**

In the morning, Riley visited Gertrude. She found that Eragon was doing well, his wounds healing to scabs. She was planning on staying by his side again, but Gertrude convinced her that she needed her help at Garrow's side. Riley tended to Garrow at Horst's. He was still unconscious and his body jittered with small spasms. Riley shuddered as she gave clean bandages to Gertrude and watched her dab cream onto his burns.

"Is he doing better than yesterday?" A female voice asked, getting closer. Riley looked back. Katrina came to stand next to her. She looked fraught with sorrow.

"Some of his wounds are healing, but others will not close up. I've tried everything I have. In time they may heal on their own," Gertrude answered cautiously. "His wounds have been cleaned. I trust you girls can see over him until I return. I must tend to Eragon." She set her tools in a basket and walked tiredly out the door. Riley moved about the room, trying to tidy things up and keep the medical materials in one area for quick access. After that she sat down, washing out the soiled cloths in steaming water, while Katrina relentlessly passed a wet cloth over Garrow's forehead.

Katrina moved beside her to help with the rags. Riley asked if she heard any news about Garrow's farm. Katrina hadn't. She had to beg her father just to come to Horst's today. She said she didn't stop to hear any news. She was only concerned with Garrow's health at the moment. After all, Riley knew she and Roran were very close, and Garrow was always kind to her. Riley was about to ask if word got to Roran yet, when Gertrude appeared busily through the door.

Right away, Riley saw that something good happened. She was humming a happy tune and only smiled when Riley asked what changed. She went to Garrow and began looking at his wounds; the smile disappeared.

Riley felt a scrape on the floor to her left by the doorway. She glanced over expecting Horst or his wife, Elain. But it wasn't. She jumped off the floor, spilling some of the water from the cracked bucket as she threw a cloth in.

"Glad to see you're up," she said to Eragon. He only looked at her with a blank face and sad eyes while going straight to Garrow's bed. Riley wasn't insulted by his actions; she would have acted the same.

Riley finished up with her last rag and pardoned herself from the room. She wanted to stay in there with Eragon but knew it would be better for him to be alone. She made her way down the worn smooth steps and found herself asking Elain if she needed help in the kitchen. Albriech and Baldor, Horst's sons, soon entered, along with Horst. The sons went to sit down around the maple table.

"Eragon's here. He's up by Garrow. Poor thing," Elain said to Horst.

Riley looked up from the dishes she was drying to her friends behind her, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"How's he doing?" Baldor asked sympathetically.

"He's in much pain, mentally and physically," Riley replied with a sigh. "But I think he's taking it harshly because he blames himself for the intensity of Garrow's injuries."

Elain continued with her baking after a moment of silence from everyone thinking of what could possibly have happened.

"I'll bring him down. It's time to get a few thing straightened out." Horst took off his coat and hung it on a rack as he entered the hallway to upstairs. While he was away, Riley listened to the boys talk about Garrow as she stacked the plates and bowls and stored them in a family-crafted cabinet that matched the table, where she seated herself afterwards. Elain set the table with a delectable pie, filling the room with a sweet aroma.

"Help yourself," she said returning to finish another pie, just as Horst reappeared with Eragon. He sat in the chair across from her provided by Horst, still with a sadness Riley couldn't penetrate. Elain hurried over with a small plate, every inch filled with food, offering it to Eragon. He picked up a fork but scarcely touched any. Riley watched him, chewing slowly on her piece of cinnamon apple pie. Horst began asking for details of the incidence. She put her utensil down and listened with curiosity as she would finally get some news.

"I was one of the people who went out to your farm. It didn't just fall apart—something tore it to pieces," Horst said, his hands clasped on the table edge. "There were tracks down there from a huge monster; I've no clue what it is. I wasn't the only one who noticed. You have to tell us what you know. There could be a Shade about."

Eragon looked down. "After you warned me of the strangers in town, I went home." He looked to Horst. Horst nodded. Elain had stopped her cooking and the room was so quiet that Riley could hear the creaking of the floor upstairs, as Gertrude moved back and forth. He continued, "It was fine that night and the next morning, after I was done with chores, I went for a walk. There was an explosion and smoke could be seen rising where the farm was. I was too late; whoever did it was already gone. Through the debris there was...Garrow."

Riley took another bite as Albriech asked a question about how he got Garrow to Carvahall. Riley knew the answer from her talk with Brom. But then Eragon produced something black, the color of oil, from his pocket, holding it stiffly, thus changing the subject.

"It's a cloth I found in Garrow's hand. There were two tracks leaving on the path. I think this belongs to the strangers."

Riley zoned in and out of the conversation. She was remembering her encounter with the strangers. They could have destroyed her easily. But they went for Garrow and Eragon. Maybe if she hadn't angered them, this wouldn't have happened. They must have found out her friendship with them and took revenge on her. Riley wasn't hungry anymore. She felt sick now. She came back to earth in the middle of Horst talking.

"…don't want to get in their way." Riley's thoughts were strengthened. "Besides, they have what they want now. Did they take the stone?"

"I didn't see it in the house." Eragon answered automatically.

_No. Not all my fault. _She thought._ It wasn't just me. They were after the weird stone. _But that realization didn't make her feel any better. After the discussion shifted to Roran's knowledge of this, the men left abruptly to send word, leaving Eragon to his thoughts. Riley didn't have the heart to finish her pie. She pushed it aside, debating whether she should stay or go home. In that time she peeked up at Eragon.

Eragon was staring intently at the wooden table. At first his eyes were clear and focused. Riley blinked, holding in her gasp as they changed slightly, turning a brighter brown with a magical light. She blinked again and it seemed to be only her imagination. But his eyes now had a faraway look. Riley shook her head, and made a decision. She got up, the chair scraping noisily against the floor.

"I'll see you in the morning." She waved goodbye to Elain and left Eragon, staring out the window to the darkness beyond.


	7. Under the Bed

The light hadn't even reached into her room when her mother gently nudged her until Riley would wake. Her mother was kneeling over her. Jocelyn's eyes were wet and tears built up in Riley's. She knew what had occurred. Jocelyn didn't have to say anything. She sat up rigidly, realizing she was freezing and wrapped her arms together. "When?" Riley asked.

"Less than an hour ago. I just got word from Gertrude," Jocelyn's voice cracked.

Riley could barely move as her mother leaned forward to hug her. She didn't feel her touch even though she knew her mother's skin was smooth and warm. A moment later the door clicked and Jocelyn was gone. Riley blinked though the tears, clearing away the blurred objects before her. Her eyes adjusted to the faint light. She made out her small shelf and end table, the easel and her pile of books. But those normal and dear items seemed so distant, no longer having any meaning. _Why? Garrow was strong. This shouldn't have happened_. Riley sat there, tears forming again. She jammed her palms to her eyes, seeing white sparks. She let go as they began to throb. Her emotions shot off in all directions: sadness, fear, agony, frustration, and anger. She tried to reason with the guilt. She couldn't have been the reason for Garrow's death. It was the Ra'zac's. Her thoughts turned to them and the Empire. Her frustration at Galbatorix's lack of rule to provide a peaceful and protected land became a storm inside her. She sat there fuming, clenching her fists through the sheet.

As the morning light crept over her bed, finally reaching her, a thought formed. She wanted to help people, the people who were destroyed by Galbatorix and his empire. _And why shouldn't I?_ Her brother was out there and she wanted to see him again. This way she could find him and together they would ridicule his men; attack Galbatorix form the bottom. Heat flashed through as adrenaline set in motion. Nothing was going to stop her now. Finally she would be able to do more. She jumped off her bed, lightly landing on her bare feet. She grabbed her shoulder bag off the end table and began stuffing it with items she thought would be useful. Some of which were books, especially the one her mother gave her and some hair ties for her long hair. She looked around her room. It'd be a while since she'd see it again. That realization hit her hard, but also made her run over to her brother's side of the room. She knelt down. Under his untouched bed, Riley pulled out a larger bag. She was going to use that to pack more. She would use it for her personals like extra changes of clothes, including some breeches from her brother.

As she reached out, her hand hit something; pain shot through her hand. She ripped it out. It was bleeding. Riley wiped it off on a spare cloth. More cautiously now, Riley stuck her arm under once again. She used her finger tips and felt the object. It was long and thin. She found a section that wasn't sharp and gripped it, pulling it out. She gazed at the luster of it, holding it reverently atop her palms. It was a sword.

The metal shone with pale lavender light. Its one and a half hand length hilt was a deep purple that seemed almost black. The rounded guard sparkled like a thousand crystals. Riley had never seen this before and wondered where Cori got it from and when. She stood up and took up a fighting stance, swinging the sword slowly. It didn't feel as heavy as she thought it would. Riley laid it gently on his bed and searched for any other mysterious objects Cori had been keeping hidden.

She pulled back with a sigh. There weren't any more weapons, but she did find the sword's scabbard, matching the dark purple, and some worn and crumpled papers. The papers were written in letter form, but Cori's name wasn't on it. It had many symbols and some of the sentences didn't make sense. Riley was starting to wonder what Cori was really up to. This made Riley more motivated to go. She stuffed the cryptic letters into her shoulder bag to decipher later.

Leaving her packed things in her room, under the bed (it _was_ a good hiding place), Riley made her way into the wash room. Her intent was just to grab some towels and medical supplies for emergencies, but she glanced at the giant wooden tub. Her mother had already filled it up with boiling water for Riley's morning bath. Not knowing when she would get to wash up properly, she shut the door and slipped out of her night gown. Riley washed the cherry scented water over her and rapidly soaked her long hair with the soap her mother made that smelt like mint.

A few minutes later, Riley was back in her own room all clean, dressed, and ready for adventure. She checked over the supplies while tightening the scabbard around the belt on her slim waist. She remembered the daggers she bought for Cori and made sure to bring them along, keeping them in safe places.

In the hallway, Riley crept as quietly as a ghost down the hall. Riley couldn't just leave her mother with no explanation. She decided to leave a note. She peeked into her mother's small room. There against the left wall were the books and flowers sitting on the sill by her bed. Riley walked in and stood next to her mother's dresser. On the top was a large mirror, a jagged crack scaring the side. That was the only think that her mother had kept from her childhood. There were also pictures, detailed drawings mostly of her and Cori that they purchased at a sitting years ago during one of the traders visits. There was one of her father, done before Riley was born. But you would only see that one if you knew where to look. It was behind the mirror frame. She took it out and stared at his picture. It was drawn perfectly, looking exactly as she remembered him or maybe she just thought it did. After all she had stared at the portrait many times before.

She took out a paper from her pack and a thick quill with an attached ink bottle.

"_I'm sorry for doing this, but I have to go. Don't worry about me. I'm going to try to meet up with Cori. I want to make a difference in Alagaesia. I'll see you soon. T'a gr'a agam dhuit."_

When finished, ending it with the only saying her family used in the other language, she leaned it against the mirror surface. Looking into it she saw her wide mayan blue eyes glisten with unshed tars. She rubbed her eyes and twisted her wavy hair to the side, making sure it covered her ears. It was still wet, turning it a saturated brown. Her fine hair balanced the oval shape of her face. _It's finally time to leave_.

Getting out of the house was easy. Her mother was out, in preparation to help with Garrow's burial. Before she left, she snagged parts of a few plants from the indoor garden and threw on Cori's old cloak; it was warmer than hers, but unfortunately it dragged below her feet. She would have to stop later and cut off the extra material. Riley avoided the streets, traversing a longer way through the trees to the other end of Carvahall. She made her way quietly, thinking of all the routes to other towns. She didn't know many. Besides where she was born, she hadn't been outside of Palancar Valley. She'd just have to get directions from a fellow traveler. She planned on going from town to town, checking to see if anyone had seen her brother recently. She thought of something that might make her journey difficult. Others may think it suspicious of a young woman traveling alone. Riley would have to come up with a brilliant cover story, even multiple ones to change it up. Her nerves tingled in fear of it failing.

She stopped suddenly, reflexes advancing her hand around Cori's sword. She heard voices. Two of them: one gruff, one youthful, both familiar. It sounded as if an argument had just ended as Riley caught, "Ah, your legs. You were flying?"

There was a pause before the other responded. In that small question Riley knew that she stumbled upon Brom and Eragon. Brom was the only male who knew of Eragon's injuries. Plus, she would always recognize Eragon's voice. She stood still, unsure whether she should show herself. They might ask questions and turn her in to her mother. Riley turned her head in the direction they were in and listened closely, in the morning dimness, visualizing in her mind's eye the two standing in wary states as the conversation played forth.

"I was going to hunt down the strangers and kill them." That was Eragon.

"A mighty task for one so young. Certainly a worthy endeavor and one you are fit to carry out, yet it strikes me that help would not be unwelcome."

Riley agreed it was a good goal for Eragon. She too wanted to kill the Ra'zac one day, but wouldn't be able to alone. If Eragon was leaving, she could travel with him; then she didn't have to worry about a cover story going wrong. She was about to step forward, to show herself but halted at Brom's next statement.

"Anyway, I'm not going to stay behind while some stripling gets to run around with a dragon."

Riley's mouth hung open. All thoughts and actions evaporated. The only thing she could imagine was a mighty, fierce, yet graceful black beast starring down at her, hunger in its eyes. But if it's Eragon's dragon, it wouldn't eat her. _He wouldn't let, would he? I'll have to make sure to stay on his good side._

"Do you plan on joining us or intend on standing in the forest the whole day, Riley Porir?"

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she almost jumped out of her boots when Brom addressed her. Riley tumbled forward, her face flushed at being discovered. Brom had a smile and Eragon looked surprised, his hands fixed to the sides of his portion of meat rolled up in a strip of leather. She spoke to Eragon.

"If I may, I would like to come with you. Just for a little ways at least. Really, I was leaving anyways. If you don't I can go by myself. I'll be fi—"

"You mine as well come." Eragon sighed, cutting off her blabbering.

"Oh. Okay." Riley hefted her backpack to fit more snug. They began walking through the woods. "So…you have a dragon?" Eragon nodded. "That's nice. And you flew up in the sky?" He nodded again. "I wish I could have seen that," she snickered. Brom coughed to hide his laugh and Eragon elbowed her in the arm as she stood on his right.

They cleared the woods. On the other side Riley stopped. They arrived at Eragon's home, at least that's what it was supposed to be. Riley bowed her head in sadness at the sight. It was flattened, walls toppled atop each other, timbers jammed out in odd places. Most else was obscured by the drifts from the howling wind.

The air carried the beat of large wings. Riley looked above and immediately bent her head down just as a dragon swooped over them, only feet away. It curved in mid-flight, the wall of air almost knocking Riley on her butt, and grounded gently. Brom started walking to it. Riley followed suit. Brom was mumbling something about how the end would turn out. Riley didn't understand any of it. He soon stopped; Riley halted next to him.

The dragon, shinning of purest blue, scaled the ground in a few giant steps, coming closer to them. Out of her peripheral vision, Eragon passed her on her right. He came to stand to the side of the dragon, patting the base of its neck. It's long neck twisted closer, like a serpents. It first gazed at Brom and he gazed at her. Brom reached out his hand and held it in greeting, but then the dragon pushed its head to his hand, allowing them to touch. The dragon moved her head back.

"What's her name?" He asked. _How'd he know it was female?_

Eragon looked at him as he spoke. "Out of the suggested names I gave her, Saphira is the only one that fit her."

"Fit it does."

Rely noticed a strangeness in Brom's voice, but she did not look over, for the dragon had turned her attention to Riley. Riley didn't move, her hands locked behind her back. She stared, mesmerized by the creature. As Saphira turned her head sideways, Riley took note of the pale spikes trailing along her neck, reaching to the top of her head. She captured the texture of Saphira's many rough scales. And lastly her eye that she could see, shone with a light of a thousand years of wisdom, yet held human characteristics of a child's emotions.

"Hello, Saphira," Riley said with a smile. Saphira snorted and returned to Eragon. "Now I know why you never wanted to meet up with you best friend. All your attention went to her." Here Saphira snorted again, her tail flicked. Riley went on, not showing her nerves. "Though I missed your company, I understand. I would have ignored you too, if I had a dragon like that."

Saphira and Eragon shared a look and he chuckled. At a later date, he told Riley that Saphira hadn't liked her because she thought Riley had feelings for him. To which Riley laughed a good natured laugh. Riley only ever had feelings of friendship toward Eragon. But at that moment, the look on Saphira's mighty face, her mouth open to show her sharp teeth, made Riley hide behind Brom. She whispered to him, "Stop her if she's going to eat me."

They trailed behind Eragon, like a humongous tail, closer to his house, but they stayed at the frame as he dug through it. Riley watched silently, noticing shards of broken objects littering the ground. She hoped that whatever he was rummaging for hadn't met the same fate. Eragon dug out a pack and his quiver for his bow. He handed them to Riley and Brom after he found them and continued searching for supplies.

After he organized his pile, Riley asked, "Where do we go now?"

"We have to find somewhere to hide." Eragon answered heavily.

"And where might that be?"

Eragon hoisted the small bundle to his back and stared to the woods. "This way."

**Thanks for following my story. It's takes a lot of work, but with positive comments I always prevail.**

**So comment. That's an order…JK. I don't like to be bossy.**

**Till next time.**


	8. Swords Bring Uncertainty

**Well, sadly, I didn't get many reviews. But that's ok. There's always the next chapter. And for those of you who are still following, I'm sorry for being so late. Last week, I just wasn't in the writing mood. Here is ch. 8 for you. Enjoy and review.**

They were in an enclosed area in the woods, the tall weeds and thick thorny bushes provided a firm wall around them. It was a cramped space with half of Saphira's body taking up most of it. Riley had never been here before though it took an hour of walking. Riley suspected that Eragon went through loops and tangles on purpose, maybe to confuse them or any followers. She sat down in between the two guys and watched as Eragon started a tiny fire.

He took a small pot from his bag and scooped snow into it. Riley decided to add something she brought, to spice up the meager stew. She unclipped her bag and broke up some chervil leaves, dropping them in. She looked over at Brom. His only attention was on Saphira. Riley also focused on the dragon.

"I wish you could have told us about her sooner. You should have," Riley said to Eragon. It came out sounding harder than she wanted. She saw him frown.

"It would have made things worse."

"No. It would have been better. Garrow wouldn't be dead." Riley's voice rose in the accusation. She regretted it as soon as the words spilled from her mouth. Eragon stopped stirring the stew, his knuckles white with the grip around the spoon.

He glared at her. "Leave."

Riley glared back. She didn't say anything as she stood up fluidly. She stepped passed Brom, noticing a worried expression on his face. She was about leave the den, but stopped in the middle of the archway. It was afternoon and it would take her hours. She didn't know the way back under the cover of night. She stepped back in, looking down, embarrassed. She spoke, directing it to Brom, "I'm leaving when the light returns."

Riley, with some dignity, crawled to the back of the den, on the other side of Saphira's head, her body obscuring Eragon. It was colder on this side, only a faint light making its way from the fire. She slipped off her packs and laid them beside her, also removing her sword; the hilt had jammed into her. She laid it atop the backpack and wrapped the cloak tighter around her, leaving the hood up. She could hear Eragon and Brom's mumbles after they finished their meal.

Saphira's head turned; Riley looked up seeing the motion. They stared at each other. Riley leaned forward, bringing her knees up. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Saphira stared a moment longer then lifted her head, scooting closer to Eragon. As she did so, more was visible to Riley. She saw Brom and Eragon talking. Then Brom reached over to his belongings. He pulled out a long wrapped object. Riley recognized the shape of a sword. Her curiosity won over her guilty state. Riley made her way closer, thankful for more warmth.

She knelt beside Brom as he had just finished unwrapping the cloth from it. He handed it to Eragon and Riley kept her eyes down, only on the sword in his hands. He pulled it out from the black sheath. A glowing blood colored blade appeared.

"Its name is Zar'roc; made by the elves after its Rider passed his training. It will forever stay sharp and never stain. Even though this sword is for a dragon of that color, we have to make do," Brom informed them.

"Where did you get it?" Riley inquired. It reminded her a little like the sword she found. Maybe it too was a Rider's, forged by the mystical elves that she adored.

"There's no need to know all the details, just that it was difficult to obtain it." Eragon tried to give it back to him but Brom said, "Take it. It is more needed for you."

Eragon looked astonished at the gift while tracing over the strange symbol on the sheath. He pulled the blade out again to show Saphira. Riley leaned forward in shock as she saw it react to her approach. It was as if it was alive; the metal rippled, reflecting her scales.

"It's amazing, the power and mystery that dragons have. They are always surprising you." Brom smiled. "There is much that you must learn. I can teach you those things; a shortcut about the Riders." Riley knew he was talking to Eragon but couldn't help nodding, a smile forming. If she stuck with them, she would learn some of those secrets too.

Eragon looked down, sheathing the sword. "Yes, I can learn. But I need to concentrate on those strangers first. Who are they anyways?" A silence ensued. Eragon and Riley looked to Brom, who glanced at her. Riley realized he intended for her to start the informing.

She stammered, "Well, they're called Ra'zac. They are different than you and I. The Ra'zac are stronger, faster, and merciless. It's going to be hard to kill them." Riley looked Eragon in the eyes, the past argument momentarily forgotten. " They aren't human." She handed it over to Brom.

"You may have seen that on their head, they have a protrusion under their mask. I found it looked like a beak. No one knows their origin or even heard of them until Galbatorix found them, using the Ra'zac only to search the land for dragons. The only weaknesses that I know of are that they cannot use magic and the sunlight will slow them down, but not stop them." Brom's voice ceased, puffing smoke rings from his pipe. Riley and Eragon saw them change color, floating haphazardly. She laughed at him when he winked.

"It would be helpful if I was informed on how they came to be in Carvahall. Please start from the beginning." Brom asked, with creased brows.

Riley sat back against a wide branch, as Eragon retold his story of finding the egg and taking care of her as she grew. Riley listened intently while she glanced form the setting sky through the trees to Saphira, her tail twitching rhythmically to Eragon's voice. When he finished, Brom nodded thoughtfully.

"Some of the pieces seem to fit now."

Riley saw Eragon's face change. His calm control broke as he said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner about the Ra'zac? You saw my gedway ignasia. You could have told… and Garrow would have been warned first."

Riley looked down once more. Even though his glance was directed to Brom, she felt guilty for no plausible reason.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to do. I went to confront the Ra'zac, hoping to keep them away from you until they left. But they outsmarted me."

Eragon's bitterness flowed, pooling around the small den. "I don't know who you are. Or even you." He pointed to Riley. "How do both of you know the Ra'zac and carry weapons that I've never seen before?"

Riley realized that he had spotted her sword, hilt faintly sparkling in the fire light, atop her bags. Brom glanced over too, only for a second. She saw a glint in his eyes, not knowing if it was meant toward her sword or to go along with what he said next.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not going to reveal everything."

Eragon frowned haltingly, "I'm not putting up with you guys anymore until you tell me who you really are."

For a while the smoke curling up was the only movement. Riley had no idea what to say. She was his friend. But he was right; there shouldn't be any secrets between them. Only, she had to keep one from him, at least for the time being. Her mother had made her promise. As for Brom, Riley only knew that her mother and he went way back. He was as much of a mystery to her as to Eragon. She looked at Brom. _He must have been through a lot, seen many more things that one does in a lifetime._ Riley jumped as her thoughts were echoed aloud though Brom's lips except in the I form.

He added, "No. I'm not who you think I am. But I am one who is here to help you. You must learn to live without the answers of my life. They are not for you." Brom turned to his bags, pulling out a bed roll. Riley moved aside as he placed it out by the fire and lay down.

Riley felt the eyes of Eragon dig into her, his hatred not yet depleted. "What about you? Who are you really?"

"I'm your best friend. Don't you trust me?" She said not returning his gaze. Riley wanted him to go back to the boy she played warriors with, not an accusing stranger.

"Yes." Now she looked up. He continued, "But I need to know. You weren't always here, weren't born in Carvahall. How do you explain the stunt you did at Brom's the other night? Where did you get the knowledge of the Ra'zac?"

Riley held up her hand to make him stop. "You have so many questions. I have questions too. I don't know everything, hardly anything even." Riley paused, drawing her hood back up. The flames threw her face in darkness. "I don't remember much of my past. It's been so long that I've spoken of it outside of my family, which rarely happened. I wasn't born in Carvahall. But as a child I lived in elven territory."

**I know this one seems a little tiresome to read. But I couldn't cut this part out. Next one will be better. Please review and suggest me to your friends.**


	9. Fight by Firelight

When she woke up, she found that she was the last one. The others were already making a small breakfast. Riley rolled over, sitting up. Her arms and back were stiff from the rough ground. After stretching, Riley lithely slid over to the fire to warm her hands. Eragon held out a small bowl filled with cubed meat wordlessly to Riley. She took it gratefully, also considering this a good sign to their friendship. She looked around the little encampment. The air was brisk with the wind. The pine needles and aged branches rattled with it. Luckily, Saphira blocked the opening of the alcove where it was the worst. In the thickening brightness everything seemed surreal to Riley. Her eyes shifted to the movement on her right. Brom and Eragon were kneeling over the long row of leather he 'borrowed' from Gedric's. She watched from her spot by the rippling fire as Brom began to construct a saddle, his hands shifting expertly as he sliced through it. Before long, strapped on Saphira, the saddle was finished.

"That looks amazing. You should be a professional saddle maker, Brom," Riley said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you, Riley. But I think I have a different profession in mind." Brom smiled, but had a look that told Riley he wouldn't reveal it. Brom turned to Eragon. "We are going to need horses."

Eragon looked surprised by the statement. "Maybe you guys will, but I have Saphira. The Ra'zac will have gained a huge distance if I'm on horseback. With Saphira we could have them in a few days."

Brom countered, "She can't hold all of us and we need to stay together. Even so, horses will be faster than walking." Reluctantly, Eragon gave in, the disappointment heavy on his features.

"So, I guess we leave tomorrow?" Riley asked, noticing it was too late to travel anymore that day. Eragon nodded, laying down next to his dragon and closed his eyes. Riley watched as his face relaxed and his breathing slowed. _Poor Eragon,_ she thought to herself.

Riley sat down on an over turned tree, stretching out her legs as Brom started dinner on a fire. They were half a day's length away from Therinsford and the walk to camp was uninterrupted. Earlier, at their slow pace, Brom had told Eragon and Riley more about dragon folk. She walked behind them, observing the tread marks on the path as he described the lifecycle of dragons; how in the egg was in infant ready to hatch when in contact with the person he/she likes. But in the wild the circumstance of nature dictated when the infant would hatch. And that they could wait years for the right moment. Riley listened silently in awe of all the knowledge Brom held about dragons and to care for them and also to fight them. _He must have lived with the elves,_ Riley concluded for she thought that they alone would have a library toppling with this information.

Riley washed out her bowl with snow and strapped it back on her pack. As she did, she remembered her journal. She hadn't looked in it for a few days. She took it out gingerly, always feeling that if not handled so, it would break apart, the secrets lost forever. Though, in reality, it was a very sturdy book. She started back at the beginning, to see if she could interpret more meanings out of the ancient language. She smiled as bits of the language came back to her. She remembered that when she was young it was her native tongue; English was secondary. But after so many years, the ancient language had seeped through the cracks in her brain like sand, the grains falling into the deepest, farthest part of her mind. She sighed, tracing the curly structures with her index finger. Riley wished she could go back to her past, be the little girl her father sang to and played with. She glanced up when Brom shouted, "Defend yourself!" and Eragon stood, holding a stick carved to resemble a sword. Riley placed her book back into her bag and watched with shining eyes, hands on her knees.

Back and forth, the two whipped their sticks at each other. Eragon swinging slow at first, but finding ways to get small hits at Brom. Though that was nothing compared to Brom's smacks to Eragon's ribs, arms, legs. She had flinched, yelling, "Eragon!" when Brom was none to gentle with a slice to the head. Eragon went down and lay still. She ran to him, checking that he was still alive.

"Why'd you hit so hard? You want him brain dead?"

Brom only grunted, "He needs to learn" and handed Riley a bucket of melted snow. She huffed, knowing that he was right and dumped the water on Eragon, watching him sputter back to life. After a little arguing, they continued the battle, only this time Brom gave him help with his moves, instructing him how to hold himself to make his attacks more accurate, more efficient. Riley never took her eyes off the two, taking in Brom's insights and memorizing their stances for herself. Finally, the onslaught was over. Eragon slid down next to Saphira on his blankets. Riley felt bad, knowing he would feel terrible in the morning with multiple welts and bruises.

Before the others woke, Riley wanted to look around, see if there were any useful plants around to keep up her supply. She didn't go too far out, but found numerous greens hidden under light patches of snow. She also recognized trees that would be helpful. Even if they were frozen and wilted, the effects of healing and warding off hunger and insects was not diminished. By the time she returned to the camp, Brom was rising and Eragon lay; his discomfort apparent in sleep. Brom began breakfast and Riley sorted through her findings, wrapping them in bundles tied with black leather strings. She kept out a few stalks of bark and placed the rest in her back pack.

Riley boiled a small cup of water and dunked one of the stalks in, letting the natural oil form the bark mix. She tasted it and made a face. It needed something to displace the bitterness. She took out a few dried mint leaves and stirred. One more small taste and she walked over to Eragon who was just getting up. Brom came over also, handing them both some porridge mush. "How do you feel?" Brom asked. Eragon grunted. Riley smiled.

"Here. This should help. It's birch tea. It would taste better if I had the leaves, but this should work just as well to relieve pain." Riley handed over the cup and slurped up her breakfast.

"Thanks," said Eragon after they finished. Already the effect was relevant. He let his muscles relax and didn't groan as much as he moved. When everything was packed and the fire patted out, the four travelers headed on the trail to Theinsford.


	10. The Call of Roan

**Hey. Sorry this is out so late. I started this earlier but my computer fricken froze on me. Made me soooo mad that I wanted to throw my computer at the wall. I was halfway done too! So I decided to take a break and let my anger simmer down (and rip up some stuff). Well, enjoy and keep on reading.**

It wasn't long at all until Riley saw the haphazardness of Therinsford. Riley glanced at the sky. Saphira was nowhere to be seen, of course, but Riley worried that she would be sighted anyway. As they came to a bridge to enter the city, a burly, greasy man blocked their path, demanding a toll of five crowns. Riley was outraged and she could see Eragon felt the same.

"Well, I'm not paying." She said defiantly, "And don't pay my way in, Brom" and side-stepped the troll as Brom pulled out his coins. Brom ignored her and paid in full.

Riley waited on the end of the bridge. She glared at Brom, but it quickly turned into a laugh as she watched him stumble into the man. She noticed Brom's hand shoot out, a pocket sized knife sliced the man's coin purse undetected. They reached Riley and continued to the city. Brom relieved Eragon's disappointment as he showed the glinting coins in his hand. Then he scolded Riley for her defiance, told her there were better times and places for it, which left Riley feeling foolish and confused. If he thought ignoring a small toll man was insufficient then who and where did he expect her to proclaim herself? She idly considered Galbatorix's soldiers, but that was all she could think of that she would be able to face without being overpowered.

Riley dropped Brom's riddle from her thoughts as they arrived at a barn. A man named Haberth, shook her hand after he did Eragon's and asked what he could help with. Riley stared at the horse by his side. She admired how snowy white he was and the strong attitude he had. She stuck out her hand slowly to let him sniff her.

"We need three horses. They have to be fast and tough," Brom said.

Haberth looked down the stalls at his animals. "I don't have many, but I'll see what I can do. Keep in mind, those won't be cheap."

Brom nodded and simply said, "Price is no object." Riley leaned against the splintered barn door, squinting into the shaded barn as Haberth retrieved horse after horse, tying each to a stall so he could bring out the third, but Brom stopped him. Haberth seemed confused but he went along with it. Haberth described the temperament of the two he brought out. Both had a fiery spirit as they were young and just broken in. One was a light bay, the other a beautiful blue roan.

Riley knew from the moment the roan's eyes saw her that she would kick and scream to have him. Brom agreed to buy them, but looked warily at her horse, not sure if it would be up for their particular journey. Riley declared to herself that they would prove Brom wrong. She patted him easily, feeling a comfortable bond already forming between them as she felt the horse push against her with the end of his nose.

She retuned her attention to the others. Eragon and the bay were staring at each other and Brom haggled with Haberh to gain the white horse, Snowfire. He didn't want to give him up. Riley didn't blame him; Snowfire was the best he had, next to hers that is. However, for the right price and promise of the highest treatment, Snowfire's reins were now in Brom's calloused hands. Before leaving the stalls, they also bought full tack for the horses. Brom reassured Haberth of his care once more and they departed. He told Riley and Eragon to bring the horses to the city's edge and wait for him. They waited for a half hour, brushing the horses and lost in thought.

"What do you think he's doing?" Riley finally asked. But before he answered, Brom came forth around a shack with boarded up windows and told them himself.

"I was looking for clues to the whereabouts of the Ra'zac. They were here and didn't stay long. They bought some horses a few days ago." Brom took Snowfire's reins and they walked until Therinsford was out of sight. The three stopped shortly to check all the supplies and to tighten them on to the horses.

Riley rubbed hers between the ears, almost having to step on tip toe and remembered something. "Eragon, when you first touched the bay, you had a funny look on your face. What was that about?"

"Oh. I touched the bay's mind. It was an accident really. I hadn't known that I could. How is that possible, Brom?" Eragon asked with excitement at the base of his question.

Brom frowned, continuing to tie up his supplies. He said, "It's very uncommon for someone so young and inexperienced. It usually takes years of training to learn that ability."

_Wonder if I can do it too?_ Riley thought. She looked at her horse; his liquid brown eyes gazed back. She concentrated on those only, blocking out the shuffling of hooves and mumbling of her companions. _There!_ She felt something. Something bright and fiery at the edge of her mind. She concentrated intensely, but the source held a protective shell. She could tell it was paper thin, but still couldn't penetrate it. Her roan neighed and she lost the presence. Riley realized that she had shut her eyes to focus better and when she opened them, she found that not only was her horse staring at her, everyone else was as well. She sighed and strapped the last bag to the roan.

Before they moved on, Riley brushed her hand along his side and smiled. "Maybe next time."

Riley pulled her small body up and wrapped her fingers around the stiff leather rope. She listened to Brom's pointers to riding since she had never ridden by herself before.

Riley followed at the rear on the stoned road around Utgard's peaks and under the distraught outpost of the long-ago-Riders. They all rode in silence for hours until both Eragon and Riley became restless to see past the mountains and out of Palancar.

"Are we there yet?" Riley asked because of the anxious child inside _and_ because of the soreness in her behind. "I've never seen what's out there. Cori made it this far. Now I will too."

Brom laughed quietly. "We are nearly there. Just around here." Brom pointed to a narrow bend in the valley and everyone sped up, eager to see the new surroundings.

Riley gasped. "It's so open! Will it be safe to pass?" Riley asked as they stopped along the Anora River to gaze upon a russet plain, empty of the lush trees that Riley felt security in.

"It should be fine; just about deserted besides the nomads. There'll be a few villages spread out, but we would find more to the south," Brom said to soothe Riley.

"How long to cross the plain?" Eragon injected, squinting up at the clear sky to Saphira, where to anyone else there was a bird.

Brom jumped down form Snowfire. "Two days to a fortnight. We'll settle here for tonight." He led his horse off the road and the others followed suit, glad to use their legs. "Your horses deserve names. What shall you call them?"

Riley knew what her horse's name should be. She had been mulling them over through the whole ride. "Devron," Riley said turning to him, his blue coat shining in the sunset. "Do you like that one?" Again, Riley tried to contact the horse's mind. Though she still couldn't fully penetrate, Riley was able to tell that he was pleased with her choice. Eragon named the bay Cadoc, after his grandfather.

They laid out their sleeping mats on the thinned grass. Riley was just about to practice reading her journal, but Brom had other plans for her.

**Sooo, what do you think? I can't wait to get farther along to the good stuff in the book. I have a lot planned. Hopefully everything works out that way.**


	11. Where Is He?

He handed Riley the stick, its knobs broken smooth; another phony sword. "You want me to fight?" The wind blew through the thicket of trees, making the weak leaves fall around their camp. Eragon watched next to Saphira, smiling that it wasn't him tonight.

"If you want to stay with us, you'll need to learn the skills, especially if we meet up with the king's soldiers." Brom lifted up his stick sword. "Now, let's begin."

Brom lunged forward, no circling examination like he did with Eragon the other night. Riley dodged to the left, bringing her stick up automatically, knowing he would slice at her side. The sticks thwapped against each other. Riley's mind flung into a speeding frenzy as she reviewed the steps Brom taught Eragon. Step out with your right foot, switch up the direction of the blows, don't take your eyes off of your opponent, yet be aware of your surroundings. She stepped left and right—avoiding the fire and jumping over her bags—, swung high and low, and always kept moving. But no matter how much force she put forth, Riley only got a good hit at Brom once. It was his right arm; the one wielding the sword. If the battle was real, the fight would be over. Riley had grinned. "I won," she had said, about to throw down her stick. Brom growled, "I still have another arm." He switched the scraped stick to his left hand and continued at Riley with swifter movements and harder blows than before.

Riley wanted to give up, she hurt so much, but she wanted to prove that she could last as long as he did. She made a goal to get in one more hit before the fight ended. As Brom brought his stick around, intending to get at her ribs, Riley dropped to her side, rolling, and popped up on her knees. In a continual motion, she smacked her stick against Brom's legs, at the bend in the back. He fell to his knees beside her. "Now did I win?" Riley asked, panting. Her fingers tingled as she let go of the stick.

He laughed.

"Did Cori practice with you?" Brom asked after a moment.

"Well, we played as kids. But before he left on this past trip, it didn't feel like play anymore." Riley said, her breathing returning normal. She frowned. "What does that have to do with it? What does Cori—"

Brom held up his hand. "It has everything and nothing to do with this now."

Eragon grunted, picking up the two sticks and throwing them in the fire. "Another riddle. Why can't you answer our questions properly?"

"It will be revealed in time. Please keep your patience. We have a long journey and plenty of time to discuss such matters. It's late now." Brom said calmly and lay down to sleep.

Eragon went to sit by Saphira and Riley sat gently on her bed roll, groaning softly. The darkness overwhelmed them as the fire ate up its last fuel. "Now you know how I feel. You'll have to make some of that tea for yourself." Riley only nodded, she felt exhausted. "Where do you think your brother is?"

Riley looked up at the sparkling stars as she answered, "I don't know. I hope I can find him. We were close, but he never told me. He just said he wanted to travel the world and help those poorer than he. I always had a feeling that there was more to his intentions. And now I have some letters I found to confirm something unusual is going on." Riley paused, wishing she could decipher those papers now. "I think my mother knows exactly what he's doing and I think she thinks I'm too young to find out." She said almost bitterly.

Eragon shook his head. "Or maybe she was afraid; afraid that you would want to go with and leave her alone in Carvahall." He tucked his head near Saphira's belly and the remaining light evaporated in the night.

**I know this is extremely short. I wanted to get something out though. I hope you like it.**


	12. Too Many Wounds

**Ok, this is the next chap. I used speech recognition to type this. It was sorta fun and tiresome because it misinterprets some of my words or adds words like and/that/it/are. So hopefully I catch all the mistakes.**

Riley traveled with the sun on her back and a fresh breeze from yesterday's storm on her face. Last night was beautiful and frightening at the same time with the rain pelting the clasps of thunder and lightning. Riley had stayed low against Devron's mane, hiding from the wind.

Now Yazuac lay a few miles in front of them and Riley licked her cracked lips. She had sipped the last of her water three hours ago. Everyone was looking forward to buying more provisions in Yazuac. The blob in the distance became rows of long, low buildings. Riley rode behind the others as they entered the town. But something felt off to Riley. She looked around; smoke drifted out from chimneys—that was okay—but there was no one in site. It was as silent as the first time Cori had left her and her mother for his travels.

"Do you think something happened? I mean, shouldn't there be kids running around and…" Riley's voice stopped as Brom motioned them to follow him around a house.

"We'll enter from the side."

"Do you think it's a trap from the Ra'zac?" Eragon asked, stringing an arrow to his bow. Brom nodded and put his sword to the ready. Riley took a deep breath. _This is it. Time to defeat the Ra'zac._

She loosened the sword at her side and checked her leggings. She had to make sure all her weapons could be obtained without any delays. As they rounded the village, the silence continued. Even the horses quit their nickering. Riley sniffed. Something in the air changed. It was so sweet smiling that her body tingled. It wasn't a good sweet; the kind that you smell with pastries and candies. It was the smell of rich iron. Devron halted as if he could sense it too. The others hadn't noticed and left the alley they were in, fully entering the villager's center slowly. He refused to continue at Riley's nudges.

"Devron," she whispered, "This is not a good time or place to be alone." She tried to move him once more. They made it to the opening and he stopped again. Only this time Riley couldn't pester him on; she couldn't even move herself. Eragon and Brom were ahead.

Riley didn't see them. She was gaping at a pile of the dead. All of the villagers were thrown against each other. Parents, children, the Elders; all jumbled together in a horrid death. She shrunk down to Devron. "Come on." She made it next to Eragon just as Brom dismounted Snowfire.

"Who did this?" Riley asked. Her gaze fell on a baby atop a pile and she shivered. She felt her bones go cold.

"Urgals. A large number of them passed by." Brom paused, looking at the traces left on the ground. He shot up, jumping onto Snowfire. "Some are still here. Run!"

Riley sprinted forward and they skirted the mound at full pace. The village flashed past. Riley could see the village's end from between the lowered backs of her companions. They were almost there. Riley glanced to her right, seeing movement; she was about to yell, to warn the others. But in the next moment she was falling. All of them were being attacked at once.

She flew forward over Devron as her horse's knees were knocked back and he fell on his side. Riley rolled several times before she could stop herself. Dust and grass covered her clothes and was gritty in her dry mouth. She whipped out a dagger from her belt as she sat up. There he was. The Urgal. He turned searching for her after he failed to find her by the horse.

"Looking for me?" she said, heatedly and jumped up. He let out a guttural laugh and charged. She had unaccounted for his speed. Her attempt to sidestep failed as he was near her in seconds. As Riley dived over to her left, the Urgal swung his muscled arms and struck her side. She went down on her knees and clutched her ribs. She winced but used her position to her advantage. Since Riley was low, she stabbed her weapon into the boot of the Urgal, locking him temporarily in place. Riley stood still for a few more seconds, waiting.

The flash of a horse passed by, Brom on its back. As soon as she saw him near enough, she took off, not standing by to witness her Urgal get clocked in the back with Brom's sword—because he had his own Urgal chasing him as well.

She ran to the side of a building. Looking around, she realized it was a trap waiting to happen. But not for her if she could help it. Riley saw two barrels against the wall. Luckily, one was smaller. She stacked it on top of the other with a little effort. Jumping onto the barrels and balancing easily, she bent her legs and let loose like a copper spring, her short body rising parallel with the building. Riley pulled herself over and tumbled onto her stomach just in time. Her Urgal had recovered from Brom's blow and came crashing into the alley. She peeked over the edge as he slowed in confusion, seeing that her trail disappeared.

"Still looking for me?" Riley shouted down, retrieving all her daggers on her body. The Urgal yelled in anger. Riley held her breath as she raised her arm and flung what was supposed to be her brother's gift. It sailed down and hit its target in the leg, just above the crease. She didn't hesitate. Another dagger was thrown, this time in his right shoulder. The Urgal fell back with the force of it, smashing the wooden makeshift stairs that saved Riley and spilling its powdery contents. He thrashed around, trying to remove the daggers dug deep into his skeletal frame. She hurled two more and still the monster stirred and growled. How many can he stand? _These guys are tough. I wonder how the boys are faring._

"This is my last one, Urgal. You shouldn't feel any more pain with this." She aimed, this one had to count. Seconds later, her sharpest and longest dagger landed with silence into the enemy's heart. He went still.

Riley realized she had been breathing hard and her hands bloody with cuts. It must have happened when pulling herself up and accidently grabbed wrongly in her haste. She stood up on the flat adobe roof, wrapping her hands in her twisted cloak. The pain from her side and cuts returned as the adrenaline went away.

As her breathing lessened, she examined the village streets. The first thing she noticed, more like heard, were the horses. She looked toward the sound. It was Snowfire, and to Riley's great relief, Devron, halfway down the street. But her relief didn't last long.

"Brom!" she shouted and ran to the edge of the roof. She quickly slid down the wall, ignoring the throbbing. Once on the ground, Riley gathered her daggers from the dead body and jogged painfully to the slumped form in Snowfire's saddle. As the horse began to calm, she heard breathing and heavy footfalls behind her. Whipping around with dagger ready to throw, she found that it was only Eragon and Cadoc. Her friend looked sickly. He was very pale and shook as if there were an earthquake.

"I'm fine," both Riley and Eragon said at the same time in answer to each other's questioning looks.

"Help me get him down."

Riley nodded. She unstrapped Brom's boot from the saddle and reached up to his stomach, standing on tip toes as Eragon grabbed his back. They pulled, and the unconscious man fell toward them, his weight proving more challenging for the two in their weakened state. Riley moved quickly to cradle Brom's head as they both fell to their knees.

"You're fine, huh? Looks different to me," Eragon said tiredly.

"Same here." Riley laughed which turned into a coughing fit.

Just then a screeching roar filled the suddenly whirling dust-filled air. Saphira landed yards away, snarling; her teeth glinted as she whipped her head about. It scared Riley more than her encounter with the Urgals.

"No," Eragon answered a silent question aloud.

Riley turned her attention to Brom, his wound needed bandages. She went to her pack strapped to Devron and returned with her supplies. She quickly wiped away the blood and sprinkled healing herbs along the gash on his arm. Absently, Riley wondered why Eragon was speaking out loud as she wrapped her only clean bandage securely around the arm. Was it for her benefit or was it because they were shaken up still. Her hands stopped as the one-sided conversation sunk in. She looked to her best friend.

"You used magic to kill those two? _That's_ why you're so exhausted." Riley tied the bandage in a knot. Her hands burned and visibly shook from her wounds. She turned them palms up. Even though the slices were shallow, the bleeding had started again while working on Brom's.

Eragon seemed confused by her statement but then noticed her hands. "Here. Let me help you."

"I don't have more clean cloth. I'll be fine."

He sighed, shaking his head and got up. The brown haired farmer boy searched through a few of Snowfire's saddlebags and returned, kneeling next to Riley. He took one of her hands and wrapped thick strips around the center of her palm. As he finished up, he said, "We should leave."

"I agree. There could be more beasties about." Riley flexed her hands. They still stung but it felt less painful with the wrap's pressure. "Thank you."

Devron grunted for Riley's attention. She walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she said to him. Riley pushed her mind out to her horse and was surprised to find that it actually worked this time, but she wasn't happy about what she found. Something was making him uncomfortable. Devron neighed and raked his front legs on the dirt.

"Oh," Riley said sadly. Her horse had been injured during that first attack. His knees were torn up and spurts of blood ran down his right leg. She examined the injuries more closely. They weren't deep or life threatening, but it could slow down their travels until they heal. With a grateful sigh, she walked to Eragon, who had been getting Brom situated on Saphira's saddle.

"Glad to see you're awake," she said when she came closer to find that Brom was talking. "Um, I don't think I'll be able to ride Devron. He's hurt. But I think he'll make a full recovery after the scrapes get cleaned out. We need to get some water," she informed them.

"Hmm. You can ride Snowfire for the time being," Brom answered, concerned.

Saphira growled quietly in impatience.

It was time to go.

**Tada! Please comment. They always make my day. Well the ones that have positive info do.**


End file.
